1. Field
The disclosed subject matter relates to the field of fasteners that facilitate securing of loads, and more particularly but not exclusively to fasteners that have retractable members.
2. Discussion of Related Field
Fasteners for securing lines are commonly referred to as tie down anchor assemblies. Such tie down anchor assemblies are known to be used in trailers or pickup trucks to secure loads. An anchor provided in a tie down anchor assembly may be configured to be retracted when not in use and to be extended when the tie down assembly is used to secure lines. In pickup trucks, tie down anchor assemblies are engaged with side walls of a truck bed. A load, such as a box, placed on the truck bed, is secured at a desired position on the truck bed using the tie down anchor assemblies which engage lashings or lines.
It has been observed that conventional anchors extend from the truck wall with a perpendicular orientation to the side wall to which the tie down anchor is engaged. However, most often the axes of the tie down straps have a substantially large angle with the axis along which the anchor traverses, which results in undesirable strain in the tie down assembly, thereby negatively affecting the longevity of the tie down assembly.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a fastener with enhanced longevity, which can facilitate securing of loads.